monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dryad
Encyclopedia Entry: They’re a type of elemental that dwell in trees, and they’re called “Demi-Elementals” since they were originally born as monsters. They nestle close to a single tree for their entire lives, and when the tree dries up, their lives end, but the trees they dwell in can keep living for thousands of years by continuing to suck spirit energy from men. Due to their rich demonic energy, they can protect themselves from searing flames and bad diseases that infect trees. They’re normally warm, but they will attack those who threaten the forest without mercy. With vines that pop out of the ground, they can bind the man and throw him to the other monsters that are starving for sex. They are extremely passionate about romance. They seduce men they like, imprison them inside the tree, and then have sex with them inside. From the outside, this just looks like the dryad is coiling around the tree, but in spite of how it looks, there is a hollowed out area inside of the tree that is spacious like a house. Unlike what it seems from the outside, the man inside is furiously having sweet intercourse with the dryad and is enjoying her sweet bodily fluids. Men who are shut inside the tree for a long time eventually fuse with the tree. Men who end up like this cannot die until the tree dries up, just like the dryads themselves. Unable to escape, they’ll just continue to be loved by them. People who don’t know anything might feel like it’s tragic, but the man inside will never tire of having sweet, gentle intercourse with his beloved wife while experiencing otherworldly pleasure. Furthermore, generally, there are many other dryads nearby, and the dryads and their husbands can go back and forth between the inside of each others' trees, so there is a particular society inside the trees, and they don’t feel lonely. A dryad’s tree can grow huge by sipping men’s spirit energy, then sweet syrupy sap starts to flow from the surface. There are many bug-type monsters that come seeking sap. When they’re licking it up, seen from the outside, it looks like they’re just coiled around the tree and licking it. But for the monsters that came to lick the sap, the dryad, and the man, the world looks entirely different. When the tree grows, the space inside becomes huge, and the bug monsters lured by the fragrance of sap and spirit energy will visit. Dryads have sweet, wild threesomes with visitors, as if to share their husband they are so proud of. As a dryad’s tree grows bigger, the space grows bigger, and more and more monsters come to visit. Everyday the man will be having sex with the dryad and other monsters. He can alternate between them, or enjoy sex smothered in many women’s bodies. Their favourite treat is the man’s sap, and they’ll keep feasting until their bodies are all sticky with nectar. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dryad_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page doria-do.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dryad.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= IMG_20160819_004748.jpg ryvah_dryad_by_powree.jpg tumblr_p4zqy16bwP1rkn25go1_r1_1280.png Dko0ZUBX0AIBmnD.jpg 1550543001207.png ECY1hSjXYAI1nxa.jpg|by AltairLeVega Dryad8.png|By Vadaboob References Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Dryad Family Category:Plant Type Category:Gentle Category:Passionate